


Colds

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/> Characters: Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey <br/> Request: Hey! Could you write a cute TMNT fanfic where the turtles all are the readers best friend and take care of her while she’s sick? Thanks doll!<br/> Authors Note: small Raph x reader but tiny tiny tiny 
            </p></blockquote>





	Colds

Death. That was the end result.   
You were going to die in this bed, surrounded with tissues and unable to breath through your nose. Your throat burned like the fire of a thousands Suns.   
You moved your head to the side, glancing at your phone. An idea sparked in your throbbing head. You reached out and took your phone, unlocking it and bringing up contacts.  
You typed a quick text to all 4 of your best friends and let the phone fall at your side as you closed your eyes. They were only a few rooms away so you wouldn’t have to wait long. You were so grateful you lived with them or this would have taken ages.   
There was a sudden bang and your bedroom door flew open as 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles ran into the room, weapons at the ready, only to slid to a stop and look around rather confused.   
They didn’t spot you since you were curled up under your covers, but the cough gave you away.   
“[y/n]. Are you okay?” Leo asked, cautiously as he took a few steps towards you.   
“No, I’m sick. Can you get me some things?” You splutter, searching for another tissue.   
There was silence, then you felt a number of thuds and felt the covers being ripped from your clutches.   
“Stick out your tongue.” Donnie ordered as he reached over and got your light from your side desk.   
“Dudette? Are you going to die?” Mikey poked your belly from the right.   
“You’ve just got to walk it off.” Raph grumbled from the foot of your bed as Leo exited and re entered the room with a small, green box and handed it to Donnie.   
“Woh, what’s that?” You pushed donnie away and pointed to the box, suddenly feeling like a horse with a broken leg looking at a shot gun.   
“It’s a medical box.” Donnie informed you as he opened it up.   
“Where was that when you had the cracked shell!” You croaked while looking at Raph.   
“I walked it off.” He smirked down at you. You stuck you tongue out at him but before you could retract it, there was a wooden stick in your mouth, forcing it to open.   
Your eyes widened as Donnie shun a light in your throat.   
“Her throat looks fine, a little red, but that’s probably from coughing.” Donnie informed the others.   
“So what does she need?” Leo asked, pulling Mikey away so he couldn’t poke you.   
“I think she’s just got a cold. So rest is the best for her.” Donnie pulls the stick from your mouth in time for you to sneeze.   
“A hot drink would be nice.” You said, rather weakly as you attempt to sit up.   
“On it!” Mikey yelled excitedly and jumped off the bed, heading to the kitchen. You smiled and looked to Leo.   
“Maybe a new box of tissues?” You gave him a sweet smile which he returned. He gave you a gentle pat on the head before leaving.   
“Do we have any hot water bottles?” You asked Donnie.   
“Er, no. Last time we had them, Mikey tried to jump from one to another."Donnie gave you a apologetic smile and You laughed at the idea of Mikey jumping from bottle to bottle then falling on his ass.   
"Well Then, if your feeling better.” Raph shrugged as started to leave.   
“Wait, Raph! I’m not better.” You cry out, reaching for him in a pathetic way. He looked over his shoulder at you, smirked, then left.   
You sat back and crossed your arms like a child.   
“Don’t worry about him. He’s never been great when anyone else is sick. It’s nothing personal. Can I get you anything?” Donnie asked, gently rubbing your arm.   
“Something to kill my headache?” You rub your temple as Donnie nods and takes his leave.   
You slid back under the covers and buried yourself away from the world that had cured you.   
—————–  
You awoke to the sound of your door opening and your name being called softly by Leo.   
Groaning, you sit up, your covers over your head. No matter how crap you felt, the sight made your heart swell with pride and love.   
In the door way as Donnie with a glass of water and a couple of packets of different painkillers, Mikey with a tray of about 6 different cup, a jug of milk, and two jars with sugar in one and honey in the other and Leo with tissue boxes piled higher than his head.   
They all came over and, one by one, handed you their gifts of health and sat next to your bed.   
You took two of the ibuprofen and explained to Donnie the difference between them all.   
Mikey wasn’t sure you what type of drink you wanted, so he brought you Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, a mocha, lemsip and Horlick. You pick out your favourite and smile as the heat from the cup races through your hands.   
From Leo, you took the tissues that said they were the softest and placed the others by your bed, playfully saying your going to need them all.  
Leo went over to your TV and switched it on, popping a DVD in.   
Slightly confused at first, you all but clapped with excitement when [fav/movie] started.   
———–  
Once again, you had drifted off and woke up to your door opening.   
The movie was half way through and Leo, Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the floor but had all fallen asleep.   
You looked up and saw Raph.   
Slightly confused, you saw something in his arms, but his muscles make it difficult to figure it out considering your were still half asleep.   
Raph gently steps over his brothers and comes over to you, sitting on the edge of the bed by your head.   
“Here.” He muttered and handed you two hot water bottles.   
You blinked at Raph for a moment, holding the bottles to your chest as realisation flooded over you.   
There was no bottles here. That means he had to have traveled up to the surface, something splinter would have punished him for if he found out.   
“Thank you, Raph.” You whisper as you move one bottle to your back and hold the other to your stomach.   
“Anything for you, [y/n].” He whispers, carful for his brothers not to hear him being caring. He was about to move when you lean down and place your head on his lap.   
“My pillows too hot.” You give a simple answer as Raph stares at you in shock before shrugging and sitting back on your bed so he was a little more comfy, knowing he would be here a while.   
You snuggle up in your covers and sigh with content.   
Despite your horrendous cold, you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
